scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Animal Story 3 (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "Toy Story 3" Cast * Woody - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Buzz Lightyear - Diego (Ice Age) * Jessie - Shira (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) * Bullseye - Buck (Home on the Range) * Mr. Potato Head - Timon (The Lion King) * Mrs. Potato Head - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Slinky Dog - Bunga (The Lion Guard) * Hamm - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Rex - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Toulouse, Marie, and Berlioz (The Aristocats) * Barbie - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Ken - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear - Steele (Balto) * Big Baby - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * Twitch - Lucky (The Jungle Book 2) * Stretch - Fenghuang (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) * Chunk - Soto (Ice Age) * Sparks - Orville (The Rescuers) * Chatter Telephone - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Bookworm - Hammy (Over the Hedge) * Jack-in-the-Box - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) * Young/Adult Andy Davis - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * Mrs. Davis - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) * Young Molly Davis - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) * Adult Sid Philips - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) * Cymbal-Banging Monkey - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Bonnie Anderson - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-it-Ralph) * Mrs. Anderson - Anastasia (Anastasia) * Chuckles - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) * Mr. Pricklepants - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) * Buttercup - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Trixie - Cera (The Land Before Time) * Dolly - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * Peas-in-a-Pod - Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Young/Old Buster - Kion (The Lion Guard) * Sarge - Blu (Rio) * Sarge's Soldiers - Various Birds (Rio) * Totoro - Pikachu (Pokémon) Scenes #Animal Story 3 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 1 - Western Adventure/Opening Credits #Animal Story 3 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 2 - 15 Years Later #Animal Story 3 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 3 - College Packing/Thrown Away #Animal Story 3 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 4 - Going to Sunnyside #Animal Story 3 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 5 - Sunnyside Welcome #Animal Story 3 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 6 - Spike Leaves/Rough Play #Animal Story 3 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 7 - Playtime with Vanellope #Animal Story 3 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 8 - Trying to Escape/The Gambling Den #Animal Story 3 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 9 - Scar's Offer #Animal Story 3 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 10 - 'I See Christopher Robin'/Locked Up #Animal Story 3 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 11 - Eeyore's Story of Steele #Animal Story 3 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 12 - Daybreak #Animal Story 3 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 13 - Spike's Advice from a Tramp #Animal Story 3 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 14 - Reunited/Prison Break #Animal Story 3 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 15 - Nick Wilde's Closet/'Prison Riot! #Animal Story 3 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 16 - Spanish Diego #Animal Story 3 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 17 - Caught/The Garbage Truck #Animal Story 3 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 18 - The Dump/End of the Line #Animal Story 3 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 19 - Safe and Sound/Back Home #Animal Story 3 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 20 - Goodbye, Christopher Robin #Animal Story 3 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 21 - We Belong Together/''Hay Un Amigo En Mi''/End Credits (Part 1) #Animal Story 3 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Movie used * Toy Story 3 (2010) Clips used * The Lion King 1, 2, and 3 * Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) * House of Mouse (TV Series) * The Lion Guard * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * My Little Pony: The Movie * Penguins of Madagascar (TV Series) * Home on the Range (2004) * Ice Age 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas * Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade * The AristoCats * The Good Dinosaur * Winnie the Pooh film series * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (TV Series) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water Gallery Spike.png|Spike as Woody Diego ice age 4.png|Diego as Buzz Lightyear Shira.jpg|Shira as Jessie Buck-home-on-the-range-8.16.jpg|Buck as Bullseye Timon in The Lion King-0.jpg|Timon as Mr. Potato Head Marlene-character-web-desktop.png|Marlene as Mrs. Potato Head Bunga-image.png|Bunga as Slinky Dog Pumbaa-the-lion-king-61.jpg|Pumbaa as Hamm Arlo.png|Arlo as Rex Toulouse.png|Toulouse, Marie.jpg|Marie, Berlioz.png|and Berlioz as The Squeeze Toy Alien Trio Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Barbie Nick Wilde.png|Nick Wilde as Ken Steele 8.jpg|Steele as Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear FengHuang-kung-fu-panda-legends-of-awesomeness-27241206-626-720.jpg|Fenghuang as Stretch Soto-0.png|Soto as Chunk Christopherrobin.gif|Christopher Robin as Young/Adult Andy Davis Anita Radcliffe.png|Anita Radcliffe as Mrs. Davis Jenny Foxworth.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Young Molly Davis King Louie.jpg|King Louie as Cymbal-Banging Monkey Vanellope Von schweetz.jpeg|Vanellope Von Schweetz as Bonnie Anderson Anastasia.jpg|Anastasia as Mrs. Anderson Lucky Jack.jpg|Lucky Jack as Mr. Pricklepants Shining Armor in My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic.jpg|Shining Armor as Buttercup Cera.jpg|Cera as Trixie MaidMarian-DisneysRobinHood.png|Maid Marian as Dolly Apple Bloom.png|Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle.png|Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo.png|and Scootaloo as Peas-in-a-Pod Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs